Just The Beginning
by tildeasterisk
Summary: When Troy breaks Gabriella's heart, who will pick up the pieces? OneShot, Ryella. R&R Rated for safety.


Title:

Rating: K +...No Swearing, or anything of that nature.

Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, the movie would **not **be rated G. More like R. :) So, nope, it's not mine.

Pairing: Ryan/Gabriella. With teensy bit of Troy/Sharpay.

Summery: When Troy breaks up with Gabriella, who will pick up the pieces?

A/N: Sorry, if the characters are a little OOC. This is my first fanfic, EVER! So bare with me. R&R. No flames please. Constructive criticism welcomed. Also if anyone is interested in writing a Troypay and Ryella story, talk to me! I would love to write a story with someone. P.S. The whole story is Gabriella's P.O.V.

On with the story...

"We're over"

That was the last thing Troy said to me before he turned around and walked over to Sharpay. He put his arm around her and walked off. Leaving me standing there, looking like a fool, trying so hard not to cry in front of the crowd that gathered.

"Get lost, nothing to see here. Keep moving" said a familiar voice, Ryan.

"Thanks Ryan" I said when the crowd finally moved on.

"No problem, it's the least I can do" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked. _The least he could do? What is he talking about?_

"I'm sorry" he said, as if that explained everything. _What is he sorry for? This makes no sense, he didn't do anything. Sharpay did._

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. It's Sharpay's" I said the last part under my breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. She always does this. She goes around stealing guys from girls all the time. I tried to tell her to leave you and troy alone. But you know Sharpay, once she wants something, she does anything to get it" explained Ryan.

"It's okay, there's nothing you or I could have done. Troy doesn't want me anymore, plain and simple." I said, trying so hard to fight back the tears. One tear slipped down my cheek. And that was it, suddenly I was crying out all my emotions. Ryan took me in his arms, much to my surprise.

"Shhh. He's not worth your time, or your tears. Forget about him." whispered Ryan. _What is going on? Why do I feel so...happy, in his arms. Why does his voice make my stomach do back flips?_

I wiped my tears, and looked up at Ryan. His blue eyes could just make me melt.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Why?" he asked, confusion written on his face.

"I misjudged you. I thought you were just like Sharpay. I thought you were the Ice King to her Ice Queen. But I was so wrong. You're nothing like her." I explained, waiting for his reaction.

He chuckled, "Thanks. Being nothing like Sharpay is definitely a compliment." He hugged me. "Now, want to get some ice cream?"

"Well, I don't know, I have lots of home work and things to do at home, and..." I drabbled on. _Why shouldn't I go get some ice cream with Ryan? _

"Come on, It'll take your mind off of Troy." he pleaded. _He looks so cute when he's begging. Wait, what am I saying? This is Ryan we're talking about here, _I thought. But my heart was screaming: _So what if it's Ryan? _

"What do you say?"

"Sure." _But just as friends, _I wanted to say. I definitely don't need to get involved with anymore guys. They just make life complicated. Ryan is already making me confused, and we were only talking! And besides, look what getting involved with troy got me, a broken heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the ice cream place was short. _Too short. _We talked about everything, school, plays, music, etc. We never ran out of things to talk about. With Troy, it wasn't so easy to talk. We used to struggle to keep a conversation. In a way I am glad that we're over. _Did I just think that? I can't be over him that quick...Why not? He didn't have any trouble getting over me._

"We're here" announced Ryan, looking over at me. I was lost in my thoughts. "Gabs?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced for a second." I said, blushing.

"No problem, let's go" He smiled at me, and I melted inside.

I ordered my ice cream and sat down. Ryan was still at the counter, waiting for our ice creams. He looked back at me and smiled. My heart fluttered and my stomach did back flips. _What is going on? Why am I acting this way around Ryan? I _just _broke up with Troy! I can't be over him this fast! Maybe it's because I like Ryan. NO! I don't like Ryan, even though my heart is telling me I do. Actually my heart is telling me I _love _him. But it can't be true. I don't love Ryan. My heart doesn't know anything. It used to tell me that me and Troy would be together forever. And boy was it wrong, why would it be right now?_

"Here you go." said Ryan, while holding out my ice cream.

"Thanks." I responded, slightly embarrassed at what I was thinking before. "Mmm."

"So, how are you feeling about Troy?" asked Ryan, in between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Much better, thanks to you. I realized that he wasn't worth my time anyway." I said, slightly shocked at my own words. "Besides I like someone else anyway. I think I always did, but only realized it after Troy dumped me." _Omg. Did I just say that? What am I doing? Next thing I know I will be confessing who I love to him...Oh god!_

"Really?" he asked. "Anyone I know?"

"Yes." I blurted out. _No! Stop! Don't confess! _I kept repeating that in my head.

"Interesting. Who is it?" he asked, he looked as if he was going through every guy he knew in his head. _I wonder why he's so curious? Should I tell him? No! Yes! Wow this is confusing. Well...What do I have to lose? _

"Well...The truth is...I love..."

RING!

My phone. What a terrible time to be interrupted. I smiled apologetically at him. He simply smiled. I took my phone out of my purse.

"Hello?" I said, a slight bit of annoyance in my voice. Why did this person have to call now?

"Where are you?" asked Taylor. I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You we're supposed to be at my house a half hour ago. You were bringing my homework over remember?"

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I was-" I looked at Ryan "-busy."

"It better be something important. Hurry up with it and come over, ASAP!"

"Sorry, I'll be right over!"

I hung up my phone and looked at Ryan.

"I'm sorry. I told Taylor I would bring her the homework she missed. And I'm late." I explained.

"Oh. It's ok. I'll take you." he responded, a slight twinge of sadness in his voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive was a little quieter then the way to the ice cream place. When Ryan stopped in front of Taylor's house, I jumped out of the car. Eager to get out of the awkward silence. I walked around the car and stood by Ryan's window. Signaling for him to roll it down.

"Thanks for the ride and the ice cream Ryan. Sorry for leaving so suddenly." I said.

"No problem." I turned to walk away. "Oh, and Gabs?"

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling slightly at the nickname he gave me.

"Troy isn't worth you're time. You're better then him. Remember that." he said, and drove off. He was right.

"Gabriella? There you are! Where were you?" shouted Taylor, standing in the doorway of her house.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"Well come in and tell me. You don't know how bored I was all day. Just waiting for you to come over and tell me all the gossip I missed."

_You definitely missed a lot, _I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in the house and went up to her room. We sat on her bed.

"So spill. Tell me everything!" said Taylor.

"Well after I got your homework, Troy said he had to talk to me. I saw Sharpay standing off to the side, doing that evil smile of hers. So I knew something was up. Then Troy explained how things didn't feel right between us. And well, we...broke up." I explained, slightly choking on the last two words. I _was_ upset that he broke up with me, but not as much as before. I didn't have to fight the urge to cry. Because, I didn't feel like crying. And I am shocked at myself.

"But that doesn't explain what took you so long."

"Well after that, Troy and Sharpay walked off. Ryan made everyone leave me alone and then comforted me when I cried. He told me that Troy wasn't worth it, and I believed him.-" Taylor gasped quietly at that."-Then he asked me to get some ice cream, and I agreed. We were talking and hanging out when you called. Then he drove me over." I finished my story, and took a deep breath. I hadn't really breathed while telling my story. I looked at Taylor. First she looked confused, then she look like she just discovered something, and then she had a sly smile. She didn't say anything. Just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked. _Is there something on my face? Why is she staring?_

"Nothing, I just realized something." she said, still smiling.

"What did you realize?" I was slightly annoyed that she wouldn't just tell me.

"That you love Ryan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I denied it of course. I don't love Ryan. Taylor said the signs were all there. And she knew he was interested. I left after that, mumbling some excuse about promising my mom I'd be home early. I don't love Ryan, do I? I started pacing my room.

_Well if I didn't love Ryan, then I wouldn't be so confused would I? If I didn't love him, I would be able to say that with confidence._

God, why are guys so confusing? I laid down on my bed and tried to sleep. But thoughts of Ryan kept filling my head.

_'Troy isn't worth your time. You're better then him. Remember that'_

He last words echoing in my dreams.

Do I love Ryan? Yes, and I have to tell him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day went by way too slow. But, eventually, the final bell rang. I walked down the hall to Ryan's locker. Fortunately he was there, Sharpay no where in sight. _Probably with Troy._ I walked up to Ryan.

"Ryan, can we talk?" I asked. He turned around and smiled. My heart did back flips. Just like it always does when he smiles.

"Um, sure Gabs. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Our favorite place." I answered, smiling. At first he looks confused. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh! The ice cream place, ya. Let me grab my things and we'll go." He started stuffing things in his bag, a little faster then before. _He looks so eager. He's cute when he's eager, and when he's begging. Well he just looks cute all the time._

"Let's go." He slammed his locker shut. I was shocked. Not at his locker being shut. But at who was standing behind the locker. Troy. _Oh no._

"Go where?" demanded Troy.

"None of your business." I said, and then I turned to Ryan. "Come on Ryan."

I started to walk away, when I felt and hand grab my arm. I tried to pull my arm free, but I couldn't. I turned to Troy.

"Let go!" I yelled at him.

"No. Because if I do you will walk away. And I need to talk to you." he said.

"About what?"

"I want you back." I was shocked. He wanted me back? Why? I looked at Ryan. He looked angry and hurt. And...jealous? _Are my eyes deceiving me? Or does he look, Jealous?_

"What about Sharpay?" I asked, the way I said Sharpay, you would think she was the biggest piece of scum on the earth. In a way she was.

"She dumped me. She moved on. And now I want you back."

"So that's it, huh? You only want me back because Sharpay doesn't want you? What am I your back-up girlfriend? No way! I won't stand for it. I can see now why she wouldn't want you. We're over Troy. I don't want you back, and I never will." I screamed at him. A crowd had gathered. Just like the last time we talked. I turned to Ryan.

"Let's go Ryan." I said and grabbed his arm and walked off.

"But wait!" Troy shouted after me.

"Have a nice life Troy" I spat at him. And I walked off with Ryan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride to the ice cream place was silent. I kept replaying what happened in my head. I am shocked at myself for acting so, mean. But he broke my heart; he has no right to treat me like that. Instead of going to the counter to get some ice cream. I just went to sit at a table. Ryan followed. After a few moments of silence, Ryan spoke up.

"Why didn't you take Troy back?" he asked. _I thought I made it pretty clear._

"Because he broke my heart and I didn't want him back. And remember, I love someone else remember?"

"Oh ya, so...you going to tell me who it is?"

"Well Ryan, the person I love is...You" I confessed, then looked down, embarrassed. _What would he say? What did I get myself into?_

"Gabs?"

"Yes?" I said, looking up at him.

"I love you, too." I was shocked. But before I had the chance to say anything back, his lips we're crashing down upon mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_He's kissing me! Ryan is kissing me! And I've never been so happy._

When we broke apart, and I looked into his blue eyes I realized something. That this could _definitely _be the start of something new.

A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for any OOC-ness. But love makes you act different. And about the Gabriella vs. Troy thing: She was only really mean to him because he broke her heart and she was mad. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! No flames please. Constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
